Five Years Before
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: "Artemis! Drop that!" Artemis dropped the sharp arrowhead glinting with blood from her injured hand and whirled around to find her mom worriedly staring at her. "Artemis Lian Crock, talk to me." And she did. Her mom was right. Wally would hate to see her crying. (Sort of Sequel to Five Words) Mother's Day special.


**Hey guys!**

 **It's Louise, back from the dead! The reason why?**

 **Laziness, a massive case of writer's block and the fact that the so-much-plot-bunnies-overload I can't even focus on what I'm writing.**

 **So, just enjoy this short drabble. Shorter than Mari's own special. And check it out, it's much more heartwarming than mine.**

 **(Sequel to Five Words, and sorry, this isn't in 1st POV anymore :( If ya want the 1st POV version, PM me and I'll try putting up a 1st POV one.)**

* * *

Disclaimer:

Louise rubbed her eyes as she forced another kernel of popcorn into her mouth as she re-watched all episodes of Young Justice from season one to season two when her notification on Messenger rang out. She hesitantly stopped and opened her account and checked her chat with Yzhae. _Hey, Mother's day is coming up! You have any specials?_ Louise squeaked, smacking her forehead. She pulled it down and frowned, staring at the monitor when an idea struck her. She pulled up Doc Manager and began to type.

 **P.S I never will own Young Justice. (cries soul out)**

* * *

"Artemis! Drop that!"

Artemis suddenly snapped out of her trance and froze as she dropped the sharp arrowhead from her bloodied hand and whirled around, expecting Cheshire but finding her mom instead, staring worriedly at her.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" Paula Crock wheeled closer as Artemis tried to hide her injured hand behind her back, leaving small drips of blood on the floor as Paula gently reached over, took it and carefully inspected the hand.

"I'm alright, Mom." Artemis tried to pry her hand away when Paula looked up at her with sad eyes.

"You're obviously not okay."

Artemis bit her shaking lip and looked down. "Yeah, Mom. I'm fine."

Paula hesitated and took Artemis' other hand in her own free one. "Something's bothering you," she said, staring directly into Artemis' own eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Nothing's bothering my daughter?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"...Talk to me, Artemis."

Artemis yanked her hands and tore her gaze away from her mom's own ones.

"Artemis," Paula's voice softened, and took her hands once more. "Talk to me."

Artemis did, pouring it all out to her mother, who never interrupted even once as Artemis broke down. About how she pretended to be dead, how she went undercover, how she destroyed Mount Justice, how she got revealed and how she lost Wally. Never did her mom made her pause once.

When she finished, she looked up and saw tears glistening in her mother's eyes. For her.

Artemis' face crumpled up once more and she cried.

Paula simply spread her arms wide, beckoning Artemis over for a hug. Artemis dove right in and welcomed her mother's comforting presence as she made big, hurtful, honking sobs that lasted for what seemed like hours.

When she came up for air, Paula wiped the last tear making its way down Artemis' face with her thumb and kissed Artemis' forehead. "From what I've gathered, I'm sure your Wally would hate to see you crying."

Artemis lifted her tear-stained face and sniffed. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, Artemis."

They sat there, Artemis' head resting on her mom's lap and Paula's hand over Artemis' own resting one in her lap when Artemis broke the silence.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom."

Paula replied with a fierce hug, which Artemis responded to by hugging back, resulting in the perfect way on how to end the day. Unbeknownst to the daughter and the mother, far above them, a star from the heavens twinkled down on them.

* * *

 **Awww! There ya go, some mother/daughter fluff.**

 **Also, just ya people wait for Mari's big spectacular one... and that kaldur tribute, the love triangle and that reader imagines soon coming to AO3 (eh, reader imagines can't be posted on here so...) all made by Mari (maybe with a little help from me...)**

 **Just ya people wait to get some of that action.**

 **R &R, people. I love reading your reviews during a bad day. Also, sorry for "breaking your hearts", the reviewers. **

**Happy Mother's Day, y'all!**

 **-** _Marrione_ and **Louise**


End file.
